


A Letter For You, My Love

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Halfway through writing his letter to Joe for the media, Donald decides to write another, more personal note just for the two of them.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Donald stared down at the sheet of paper before him, tapping the edge of his pen on his desk. In one more day, he would be kicked out of office — cast aside by his own people like yesterday’s newspaper. Anger flared through him at the thought of his loyal supporters letting him down. How dare they? And after everything he’d done for them.

He knew deep down his anger was misguided. He was not mad at the only people who supported all throughout these past four years, he was mad at another. The man who just so happened to replace him as the country’s president.

Joe Biden — old Sleepy Joe — beat him in an election. How utterly embarrassing was that? And without any way to fix the results to be correct too. How could America call that democracy? There should’ve been no chance of Joe winning. The sheer audacity of him to even _attempt_ to run against one of the greatest presidents America had ever had was immeasurable. 

His thoughts drifted to his beyond complicated relationship with Joe — they were enemies no doubt about it. Donald could not even stand the thought of that crybaby liberal. Yet something about him drew him in. Obviously Joe felt the same as the tension between them was immeasureable — they’d even acted upon it a few times. But sex was never enough for Donald. It was easy for Joe to sneak out of the white house late at night and go back to being enemies with him the next day, but Donald wasn’t like that. He needed stability, but with someone like Joe it was impossible.

They’d have to stop hooking up after his inauguration, and Donald wasn’t sure if he was able to do that. He had become disgustingly attached to him, desperately clinging on to the remnants of what they had in the attempt to relive it. That was why he skipped the inauguration; he wouldn’t have been able to hold it together. Breaking up with Joe was hard enough without the media latching on and exploiting it for every last dime a hot news story was worth.

There was so much left unsaid between them — so much he wanted to tell him. Which was why he slid open the top right desk drawer and pulled out a clean sheet of paper, smoothing it out on the desk. Cracking his fat orange knuckles, he leaned forwards in his seat and ignored the aching in his heart. This was for the best. Letting out a long sigh, he began to write. Not to the media, not to the public, just for Joe — as he should have a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe Biden finds a mysterious letter whilst settling into his new office.

Joe leaned back in his new office chair, feeling the freshly bought leather beneath him. The desk before him was empty — Donald must have cleaned it out. He remembered how the former president had grumpily stormed out of the capitol with nothing but a box and a grimace earlier that morning. He hadn’t said a word of goodbye to him at all — not that Joe was expecting him too, but still. After their wild history together, you’d think he would want a proper goodbye but apparently not.

He sighed; it was water under the bridge now. Donald was a sore loser, and when he lost someone he loved, he didn’t know how to deal with it. He’d had a very public freak out that the media thought was just over losing the election — a very wrong thought indeed. Joe wondered what would happen if they knew the truth, and instantly shook off the unpleasant scenario. No one would ever find out the truth, so worrying about it was useless.

Bringing his thoughts abruptly away from Donald, he eyed the box on the other side of the room. He’d better start unpacking or Jill would kill him for being so messy.

He sorted though his supplies; pens and pencils in the top left drawer, paper and notepads in the big middle one, and personal items in the top right. He set to work on putting everything in their proper places until he found something in the upper right drawer that made him stop dead.

It was another letter. One from Donald himself.

He grinned; he knew he’d find a way to say goodbye eventually. Forgetting what he was doing a minute ago, he unfolded it and read it over, smiling occasionally and frowning when it ended.

It was lovely — heartbreaking but lovely. He guessed the reality of their breakup hadn’t quite solidified in his mind prior because tears began to form in the corners of his eyes at the end. That was it. Him and Donald were over. 

He felt the sudden urge to call or do at least _something_ to show him that he felt the same, but found himself unable to move. He sighed. The damage was already done — nothing he could do was able to change that.

He pushed the note aside into his personal drawer for safekeeping and set to work unpacking the rest of his stuff. One day, he’d work up the courage to call Donald and rekindle their relationship. One day. For now, he’d wait. The time wasn’t right, and he was sure he was the last person Donald wanted to hear from at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not support Donald Trump


End file.
